The incidence of acne in the adolescent is nearly universal. In response to an increased production of androgenic hormones during puberty, the sebaceous glands produce greater amounts of sebum with a consequent increase in the oily characteristic of the skin. The sebaceous glands, which are located in the dermis, possess a duct opening into the individual hair follicles thereby providing a means for the sebum to reach the surface of the skin. The sebum secreted by the sebaceous glands is a mixture of fats and waxes and serves to maintain a proper degree of hydration to the hair and skin. However, in the presence of normal epithelial bacteria, notably Corynebacterium acnes, the triglycerides present in the sebum are enzymatically split into free fatty acids which initiate a primary follicular inflammation (i.e., acne). Because of the role that sebum plays in the etiology of acne, preventive measures are primarily concerned with reduction in the quantity of sebum present on the skin and underlying tissue. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a means whereby excessive amounts of sebum could be effectively removed from the skin surface and underlying tissue thereby reducing the quantity of triglycerides available for lipolysis into free fatty acids consequently preventing the initiation of acne or acneform eruptions.